Crisis
by Mikos-Angel
Summary: Hellsing's sins come back in the form of children and Alucard has to decide whats worse letting a killer who has her eyes on Integra go or killing your own child. slight AU
1. Miss Shine

Hi, I'm Miko, I've had this Idea for a while so as reference I wanted to give you some info, this is bases off parts of the manga and the anime, there will be no romance between Alucard and Integra or Alucard and Seras, No Romance Period. Second Walter is human and will stay human, Pip may or may not appear, but I if he dose appear, he will not be dead or located in Seras' head. Finally I'm going to say that Mina was involved with Dracula, I have not read the book yet, but I do plan to. Hell this is my story and I do what I like.

I do not own Hellsing

Moira Angela Shines was put to death in the year 1943. She was charged several war times' crime; the largest was when she led a full attack against Her Majesty's Royal Hellsing Order. Miss Shine vanished from her cell in the year 2001 after the chaos of the "Incognito Incident" under the registry book of visitors were two names Walter C. Dornez last visited in 1992, and Vladimir Tepes visited in 1999. Those names were the only clues for D-11 to work with; there immediate research showed that Mr. Dornez Died at age fifteen in WWII, the other name was just as peculiars Mr. Tepes had never existed.

After a month of dead-ends the Investigative teams of D-11 made a call to the dreaded Hellsing Order. With its Monsters and its evil witch of a leader Integral Hellsing, it was the most secret sect of fighter in England. Capt. Johnson sat restlessly in his chair as the phone rang. _One…Two…Three…_

"Hello, Hellsing main office how I take your call?" said a voice of an older gentleman. Johnson let of a revived sigh at the human voice.

"My name is Capt. Johnson of the D-11 Investigative team; I am calling on an escape from jail."

"Capt. Johnson brake-outs are hardly our concerns."

"The one that's was removed was a Miss. Moira Shine, I was looking for two Men either a Vladimir Tepes or a Walter Dornez, they are under assumption of help Moira escape." Said a slightly agitated Johnson

"Young man when did she escape?" sounded the man slightly worried.

"Around a month ago, but by the documents she should be around 85 she can't have gotten far, but have you herd…" the phone went dead.

"ALUCARD, I NEED TO SEE YOU NOW!" yelled a vice not that of Integral but that of the kind retainer of Hellsing. As he paced his office and muttered to himself.

"My, my, the Angel of Death looks like he's seen a ghost." Chuckled an eerie voice from the wall. Alucard had been shock to hear Walter's outburst. He smirked as he manifested his body out of the shadows.

"One month ago Moira escaped her cell in the lowest levels of the prison were she was being kept. D-11 has seen fit just to alert us five minutes ago." Walter stated in a soft voice. Alucard's normal maniacal grin faded. He sat in a chair that sat around Walter's desk his elbows on the chair's arms, his fingers in twined and his chin resting on his fingers. Walter had also gone to his seat and was now searching the web.

"She could be anywhere." Stated the Butler.

"She wouldn't leave England, she wants us close so she can watch us, as she has said 'Friends close,' which would be the two of us and 'Enemies closer,' which is the entire Hellsing Organization." Said a thoughtful Aulcard. He had started to focus his eyes over near the window at the light that had faded from the bottom of the curtains; Walter had drawn them before his call to Alucard. The retainer did not want the sun to impede on the search.

"More important who broke her out, besides the seals, the silver bars and doors, the cameras and the human guards; I can't think of any of her beasts getting in or even contacting her." Walter replied not lifting his eyes from the computer screen.

"We'll try to keep this from Integra for as long a possible, Moira will start her attack as soon as she knows Integra is aware of her existence." Said Alucard. "We need to bide our time."

On the other side of the widow, standing on the sill was the form of a small girl, her long hair glistening in the setting sun, she listen to the two men on the other side of the window talk about her master with a smile.

'The irony of their situation,' Echoed a voice of a young woman in the girls head.

'Too true, Moira,' Replied the girl. As she steeped off her sill to the ground, three floors below

Seras sprinted up the stares of the Hellsing mansion, she reached her destination is mere seconds, the doors were made of heavy oak doors, she wrenched them open to see Alucard and Walter just sitting around Walter's desk, talking. A large sigh escaped her, even due to her lack to need to breath. Both men looked at her as if she was insane, she straighten her self out and walked over to them.

"I thought there had been a battle when master had not come to yell at me for drinking my blood or you, Walter, had not delivered it." She giggled trying to look professional.

"You over step your boundaries, police girl" snapped Alucard, he knew the girl had been scared by the sudden change in routine, but several hours of pointless searching had made him irritable.

"Miss Seras, would you kindly go to the large freezer in the kitchen and get a blood packet for Lord Alucard and tell the cook I'll be eating in my office." Seras Nodded and shrunk away. Walter watch her go, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl, but he had to find Moira, or it would be Romania all over again.

Seras had delivered both of the men's meals and had been assisting Sir. Integra for the night. By the time the sun was about to rise there were no clues. When the phone shattered the silence, Walter and Alucard both jump a bit.

"Hello, Hellsing Main office"

"Hello Walter it's been a while, how are you and Vladimir doing?" said the voice on the other side of the telephone, it sounded like a young woman who was at the most 30 and bubbling with joy.

"Moira…"


	2. the troops and the girl

Chapter two

Troops and _the girl_

I do not own Hellsing but I do own Moira, the persona of Circe and the other watch dogs. (You'll get it in later chapters)

"Moira… what are you thinking, what can you gain by doing this?" Calmly reasoned Walter, trying to trace the line. Alucard's eyes were raging at her gull. She must have known they were searching all night

"I wanted the children to get some first hand experience, and who better to test on than the basterds who separated us for so long." Came the motherly voice over the receiver. Walter and Alucard exchanged a look.

'I thought we killed all of the children in Romania, we know we got all of the instructors. Who could have escaped unless…'

"So your children helped you out of Jail? My, what bonding experiences you go through." Said Alucard well aware that Moira could hear him.

"To each there own, my dear Vladimir. Oh, how is your new feddling?"

"How did you know?"

"Vladimir, I have my ways and be warned, if you try stop me, your feddling will be on my list, good night to you both." Then the line went dead.

The two men had now only a few answers.

"Walter, are the new troops here yet?" Barked a very irritated Integra, it was almost sundown and the troops hired to replace the troops killed after the Tower of London fiasco there had only been two survivors, Walter and her.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing, they are waiting out side, we were unable to get the usual lot, so we hired mercenaries with pervious experience with the undead and super-natural" said Walter reading off his clip board. As the two walked towards the main hall of the Hellsing compound they could hear some yelling, Walter looked up immediately and Integra just cursed…and then a gun went off.

The two came upon a horrid scene; two groups of men around fifty in each group had overturned all the furniture in the room for cover and now were shooting at each other for behind their make shift bunkers.

"I order you to stop this before someone gets killed, do you hear me!" screamed Integra trying to get the men's attention. Failing miserably and not wanting to get her or Walter caught up in this mess; she did the only thing she could. "ALUCARD!" Out of the old stone floor came a huge black swirling mass. The shooting stooped instantly and the mass took the form of Alucard.

"Anything else, my master?" Asked the vampire never actually looking at Integra but instead focused on the mercenaries. "Where are these men's leaders?" That's when Seras came racing up the stairs and actually hid behind Alucard as two men ran up the stairs guns ready. One mans was around 27 with an eye patch and long braided hair, the other was only around 19 with short spiked hair and was the same color as chocolate. The two looked around at the room then at their men.

"What the hell happened here we left for five seconds to hunt down that vamp and you ruin the place!" Yelled the younger of the two. The men on the far side of the room, who she now noted wore brown and the others green.

"Sorry chief, they usually better behaved" said the older one in a thick French accent. The man walked over to Integra and bowed a little. Seras peeked out from behind her master just a bit only to blanch when both men caught sigh of her. "There she is!"

"Stop, _gentlemen_ this is Officer Seras Victoria, and her Master Alucard. They are our resident vampires." Introduced Walter. "Sir Integra this is Captain Pip Bernadette of the Wild Geese and Captain Lon Chaney of the London Pack." Their troops fall in behind them as Integra starts briefing them. Alucard and Seras had gone back to bed, it being near noon.

Walter led the men to the newly built bunker. They had received a huge grant form the queen as an apology, which had gone to remodeling most of Hellsing, larger bunkers, more security, even a hospital wing. The men were still glaring at each other, luckily only one man had gotten hit and it was only in his arm he had been taken it the hospital wing a stitched up quickly, but the doctor was another story, he was going to retire soon and we will need more than one in the near future.

The men were situated and fed, and the sun had just set. Walter and Alucard had continued their search for Moira. Seras was with Integra last time she was seen. Walter smirked at how close the two had been since the tower of London, Integra had never been very opened to others, and Seras was terribly shy and at times horribly naive. The two would seem to have clicked recently thou.

As the dawn drew near Walter finally looked away form his computer, another fruitless night of searching. He looked towards the open window to see what looked like a girl jump off the outer sill. He raced to the window somewhat startling Alucard only to look down and find no body or even a trace of some persons presence on the ground. Even in his younger days would at lease need a moment to recuperate after a fall like that.

"What was it?"

"I though I saw someone jump off the sill." He gave me a little smirk and walked over to the sill. He just looked at for a minute then he scowled. I could see his eyes intensify.

"Something was here, not a human or a freak and the scents weak, most likely a bird." He said scanning the ground "but if I am wrong we have a huge problem." Walter quirked an eyebrow at this. "What ever it is its old, it has scents of human and then of thousand of traces of other creatures mixed together, much like if you were to touch Integra then you would have a trace of her sent. The worst is I can smell the two of us own this place and the scent of a strong vampire as well."

The girl in question watched from the roof at the two men. Her eyes narrowed in distaste the two had found her perch and would be looking for her now. Then a slight pull came to her, like a string attached to her forehead. She moved her head toward the pull. 'Yes, Moira?'

'What news have you for me today, Sweetie?' the girl smiled at the nick-name.

'Walter caught sight of me we'll need another person to monitor the two, also their in the market for some doctors theirs is retiring.'

'Well I think we arrange to do that, but I was expecting to have all four of you there.' Responded Moira noting the girl's edge.

'I am lonely, but I can't go home, so then why shouldn't I bring it here?'

'Fine, make sure they know when the full moon comes and try to behave a little.'

Moira pleaded to the young girl.

'I...promises'

AN: yeah chapter two is done sorry about the wait. Just so you know Moira looks about 27 or so. I finally got enough information on Pip to write about him. (Manga 1-4) oh and their might be some references if not an appearance of the Millennium. Im going to rip Schrodinger apart.


	3. The first meeting of the watch dogs

To my dearest readers I request a review. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IM DOING! HELP ME!

After four weeks of constant searching Walter was worn down. Integra had come to his offices on several occasions to find him face down on his computer. Walter had been like a father to Integra and now at his age and in this state she could only worry. She was in luck thou, on Friday of that week the Queen Representatives brought two people to the Hellsing compound.

Walter almost stumbled to the door and gave a shaky bow to the two men then he looked on to see a young woman around 24, and an older man about 57 with salt and pepper hair. The young woman smiled sweetly at Walter. As Walter escorted them to Integra's office he noticed the older man looking him over.

"Mr. Dornez, how long have you gone with out sleep?"

By the time Walter could pull himself together to answer they had reached Integra's office. Integra as always was at her desk working on what would be the same paper as she was always working on.

"Sir Hellsing Her Majesty has decided to bring you a gift. This is Miss Morgana Fields; she is an expert at technical and mechanical work, Her Majesty wish for her to assist Mr. Dornez in his duty as the Hellsing family retainer." Walter almost blanched he couldn't help but feel replaced then he got a good look a Morgana; she was a natural tan and had waist length brown hair. The girl would not look like a person who would be interested in the paranormal but again neither would he.

"Mr. Dornez I am extremely excited in my chance to work with you. I've study you past work and I'm quite a fan." She said smiling that added to her Pine green eyes.

"Thank you Miss. Fields" Walter bowed. The Queen's men seemed pleased with the outcome and turned back to Integra.

"Her Majesty as has learned of Dr. Henry's retirement, and presents you with Dr. Richard Franz." The two men bowed and left the room. Dr. Franz introduced himself and more or less forced Walter to rest while Morgana went over her schedule with Integra.

The representatives entered the car to look at a young women with brown/red hair pulled up into a bun. Her smile was old like a grandmother remembering her youth. Next to her was the girl Walter had seen on the sill. She was only around 16 with long strawberry blond hair, her bangs although were black. Her smile was that of pride.

"I can see the two of you were successful." Said Moira as the bodies of the two men warped into to young boys. She gathered them up in a hug and laid a small kiss on each of their foreheads. This caused the boys to squirm, as young boys do.

"Circe what would you say?" Asked Moira to her counterpart as Circe beamed at the boys.

"The two of you were magnificent." Said Circe in a warm voice. "Now Moira has to take you home while I go back to work." Circe said as a small void open in the car under the girl swallowing her.

Alucard awoke and phased to Walter's office as his new routine went. This time he found a young girl at Walter's desk. She was filing papers and filling out forms for more silver ammunition or personnel. She had been so absorbed in her work she had yet to notice Alucard.

"Who are you and where is Walter." Growled Alucard at this intruder. Morgana jumped a good three feet in the air at the voice of another person in the room. She quickly turned to look at Alucard who was standing by the window.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in; I am Morgana Fields, I was just sent to help Mr. Dornez with his duties." said the girl as she walked towards him. Alucard walked right past her only to sit in his normal chair.

"That doesn't answer where Walter is."

"He's in his room resting, now if you'll excuse me." She walked out of the office and was still shaking. "So he Alucard…"

Circe watched Integra like a hawk. "Fay, you've meet him I assume?"

Another figure floated in a lotus position next to Circe. "Alucard is a juggernaut you think you can take him?"

"Yes, he'll fall as those before him have fallen." Said Circe as she drew her eyes to meet with the two newcomers. By the looks of the group they were no older than 17, how odd for a bunch of teenagers to be standing on Hellsing's roof watching Sir Hellsing.

"He's stronger than most of the council combined" Said the tallest to Circe.

"So am I…" Circe's head jerked up violently, her eyes dilated and the faint string she had created.

"Circ is it Moira?" asked Fay, already doing up her best to try to keep her own balance and Circe's at the same time.

"No, he's calling his feedling again." Said the smaller of the two others.

"I must go, good luck to you my brothers and sister" said Circe through clenched teeth, as her shadow devoured her.

Seras raced up the stairs after being called by her master. Taking the stairs five at a time she was still to slow to save her from her master's rage. He had been fuming about Walter's condition and had decided to take it out on her.

Her master had tormented her for over an hour with his shadows and his constant criticisms. Even Integra had asked why she clung to Alucard, Seras could only smile and continue her silence.

She had stopped to cheek on Sir. Integra and Walter. Sir Integra was still fast asleep; she had turned in about five hours ago, when Seras had all but dragged her to her room. Walter she could not see, the Doctor had taken up guard to stop Walter from returning to work.

"Dr. Franz, Miss. Fields wanted to tell Walter that a Miss. Shine called to arrange a meeting at an art gallery." Pleaded Seras to the older gentleman.

"I will make sure her gets that message, _good morning_ now Miss. Victoria. He said pushing her towards the end of the hall.

Walter who had been awake for the past hour herd every word of Seras' message. _'Moira what in the world are you thinking?'_

Okay here's the thing I want you to be able to pronounce some of the names right so these are the phonetic forms

Circe sir-sees

Cercia ser-see-ya

Sorry just a pet peeve of mine thanks.


	4. Indians and Tinkerbelle's attack

Chapter 4

Indians and Tinkerbelle's attack

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Moira sat looking at a painting that had just been heaved onto the wall. In the painting there was a young girl with long black hair that fell in front of her eyes blocking them from view. Her dress was tattered and ripped; her alabaster skin was caked in blood. Her dress once white was now brown and red. What truly made this piece so morbid to Moira were the chains, hundreds of small silver chains impaled her limbs and torso, the chains hung loosely from her form. The girl was walking from a church into broad daylight; the only hint of the actions in the church was a small trickle of blood running out the door.

In most cases Moira would never hang this picture, it was too dark, but the girl, Moira had seen her in worse shape but this moment was the exact moment the two of them had met. Circia, never allowed herself to be painted or photographed, this was one of the few pictures of her. Circe on the other hand loved to be painted and seen, but her older paintings were so morbid or so full of angst Moira could no longer hang them in the school.

Moira watch all the paintings as they were hung on the wall. Hellsing would be coming; Moira had smiled when Circe agreed to allow Moira to display her early paintings. Moira was just about humming when Circe appeared.

"She's not coming" announced Circe.

"How did you know that?" said Moira as she kept admiring Circia's picture.

"Walter hasn't told her about it yet, should I have Fey or Faust…"

"No, why don't you get Vlad's feedling to bring her here, it would be nice to meet everyone at once" smiled Moira.

!&!&!&!&

Seras just picked up the phone that had been wired to her room to find Ferguson's voice on the line, there had been a freak attack at a small art gallery near the Virgin Records store. She was mobilized in an instant, she ended up riding with Integra to the mission, and Sir Integra had wanted to speak with Seras about something or other on the way.

"Seras, when I called your master, he didn't answer me, do you know why?" said Integra as the car went on, suddenly the car took a sharp right turn, and both women were thrown against the door. "Walter what are you doing!" screamed Integra as the car finally came to a halt outside a small studio.

Still shaken Integra looked over to see Seras slumped against the window; she had been knocked out by the force of the turn. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door of the studio open for her. Curious about this she opened the door and stepped out, just as another car pulled up to the curb, just as hers had. The other car's door opened and out stepped Enrico. The two glared at each other for a moment until paladin Anderson stepped, out having to stoop quite a bit. The blond priest smiled lightly to Integra and nodded; the two of them had bonded slightly after the Millennium Attack.

The two leaders went back to glaring as the walked into the studio. Integra almost screamed when she saw Alucard and Walter already there. At the moment when tensions were so thick you could shoot it, the door slammed shut. All there turned to see a young woman in her mid 30's standing in front of the door, smiling at all of them in a motherly way.

"Welcome all of you, please forgive the car ride my children still need some practice." She turned to Walter and Alucard who had been standing towards the back of the studio. "Vlad, Walter, you didn't tell Integra we were meeting, that's so horrible since this is all about her." Integra twitched; she couldn't stand how they were talking about her. 'Vlad, why should she call him Vlad?'

"I demand to know who you are this instant!" Enrico started to scream when he was cut off by Anderson.

"Miss, are you Moira Shine?" Enrico gave his subordinate an odd look at the name.

"Yes, I'm Miss Moira Shine, I called your respected groups here today for one thing. I as of this moment declare war on your groups." Said Moira never losing her smile.

"How dare you, do you have any idea who your talking to, you bitch?" threatened Enrico.

"What did you just call my mother?" said a voice that seemed to echo off the walls. Alucard suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, looking at it he saw a girl no more than 16. The girl had long strawberry blond hair, more red than Seras's hair; she was so petite she had extra room on Alucard's shoulder the girl's blue eyes were narrowed in contempt at Enrico.

"Where did you..." started Integra until she noted Alucard's eyes they were wide in shock, 'Even Alucard didn't sence this girl.'

"What did you call my mother?" the girl eased forward on Alucard's shoulder. "You should be more polite to someone when they invite you out; if I had known they'd act like this I wouldn't let you show my paintings." The girl said to Moira as she jumped down form her perch.

That comment brought the five of them back to reality. They were in an Art Gallery after all. The gallery was filled with portraits of children. Most were light hearted, a child walking with a candle, children at a tea party. The portraits that caught the eye were the morbid ones. A group of girls decapitating a demon and a young boy covered in cuts. On the back wall a heavy red curtain blocked the paintings on the other side.

"You painted all of these?" asked Anderson to the girl. Anderson had a large soft spot for children. Integra had been horrified by the paintings.

"Yes, most are from my dark phase. Will you just show them the groups you had me paint?" Huffed the girl walking towards the curtain. Moira smiled at her immature nature.

"Go ahead Vlad, I asked Circe to do a group picture of Never-land, since there have been some changes to the roles over the past 50 years or so." Circe opened the curtain to revile a large painting that took up the entire wall. There was Aulcard as peter with Walter as Jon, Pip as Michel. Then the pirates were to the right of the lost boys. Anderson as Hook and Enrico as Smee, Enrico looked pissed at the change in roles. Then to the left of the lost boys were the Indians Moira was surrounded by four children one of which was Circe, then two boys one tan with long brown hair, tied back and the other boy pale. The last child was a girl with extremely long hair, it seemed to be made out of spun gold, and her tan skin was the opposite of Circe's ivory coloring.

"Why did you put Integra as Wendy, Moira was Wendy during the war." Mumbled Alexander Anderson, he had wanted to know as much as he could about the Moira Shine during his first few years as a regenerator.

"Wendy was a fool who was sold on the idea that sheltering or defending an ideal behind lies and stories would lead to a victory, because of that she almost killed Tinkerbelle, the lost boys, her own brothers, and finally forced Peter to grow up. It sounds just like a Hellsing to me." hissed Circe walking towards the door. "I am going back to bed."

"You're not going to stay and guard me?" Smirked Moira at the girl. "You're going to leave me to die here?"

"What are you talking about there's not a single backbone in this room. None of them have the gull to attack you, and even if they did, superficial wounds are not a need for protection." She said just before she vanished as quickly as she had appeared. The others just stood stunned. Integra was still getting over the Wendy comment and Anderson was now examining the painting in depth.

"Devil, they don't have your childe up there." Huffed the Priest. Alucard cocked an eyebrow at Moira.

"I warned you Vlad, too bad about the bump to her head." Then Moira vanished as did the studio, they were all out in the middle of park. Alucard quickly covered himself and vanished.

"Walter, take my master home." Ordered Alucard as he ran off.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Alucard appeared in the main hall to late, shackled to the ceiling was Seras. I could smell the silver bullets that had riddled her body there was a large pool of fresh blood. She was limp, luckily not dead, or as a vampire could get. He now realized why Moira had not killed her, this was a warning. Moira had found another weakness of his, Seras was like a daughter to him, Moira had seen right through him, just like in Romania.

Integra got to the manor just after Alucard removed Seras from her bindings. She was in shock at Seras' state, calling Dr. Roberts, who had gone with Pip's men, to return to aid Seras. He got there and instantly rushed her to surgery, for the removal of the silver.

"Alucard what in hell's name is going on!" yelled Integra after Seras was wheeled away. "Who in the Hell is Moira, How do you know he, and what dose she have against the Hellsing Organization?" Alucard's eyes were still on the hallway where they had taken Seras. "Alucard!"

"Your Grandfather cursed us, my master. During WWII Hellsing, Iscariot, and the Shine School were the troops that stood in the way of Millennium. Moira trains supper natural children. Your grandfather had no clue that she wasn't training them to fight, except her special opps. Then he grew angered with Moira and ordered Walter and I to kill every single child. There were rumors that a small group got away but, we had taken what Sir. Hellsing had wanted we had captured and imprisoned Moira. That's why she wants you dead this is her revenge." Finished Alucard, he then nodded his good-bye and went down to the dungeon to rest. Integra stood stunned, her own grandfather had ordered the massacre of children, then for Moira to strike such a low blow as attacking Seras, who had nothing to do with this.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Integra had asked Walter or Morgana to alert her when Seras came out of surgery, in the end the doctor, had taken six hours to remove all of the silver and now were patching Seras up. Alucard had gone to his room around 3pm and slept for most of the day and night. Walter was in complete disarray, blaming himself for not guessing Moira's actions; he had seemed to grow attached to Seras' childish demeanor. Now looking at it from that point of view everyone had grown be worried about Seras, even she, a leader of Hellsing. Morgana didn't come to her until around 2am Seras was in intensive care and only Dr. Roberts and the nurses could enter but there was a window that one could use to see into the room. Seras lay on the far right bed, her body was almost completely covered in bandages, and Moira had gone for torture rather than murder.

"Sir Hellsing, Miss Seras should be fine in a month, this is a risk she accepted when she became Mr. Alucard's feedling. You should be proud of her." Said Morgana then loud foot steps could be herd coming down the hall at a sprint. Lon was running as fast as he could to reach the two of them. He slowed down and doubled over to catch his breath.

"Sir Hellsing, I just herd Seras got out from under the knife." The two women looked oddly at Lon. "Sorry American saying. I mean is she okay, she's a good kid and for this to happen to her it's…" he faded out as he was sucked into the sight of Seras bandaged. In their silence none of them feel the hand reach out until both Lon and Morgana jump a good 3 feet in the air. Spinning on their heels they came face to face with Dr. Roberts.

"I believe it is time for all of you to sleep, as much as it pains my old heart to say this Seras will not get better by you mourning over her. So get to sleep." Said the older man with his stethoscope still around his neck, as he ushered them away to bed.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

As Dr. Roberts walked into the intensive care unit, he about fell over, there was Circe sitting on the bed next to Seras'. She sat there glaring at the floor. Lips pulled back in a snarl. Dr. Roberts walked over to Circe, as he reached her, it was like a veil being ripped off, Dr. Roberts was no longer an old man, but now looked barley over 18; his hair was now colored to be half black half white.

"Circ, what are you doing here?" He smirked as he got near Circe, then as she saw her state he got more and more somber. He walked over to her side and rested his palm on her cheek.

"Faust is Circ okay?" came Morgana's voice from behind them she sat at Faust's side as she quickly de-aged; her golden hair grew down to her ankles. She hugged Circe in attempts to rouse her from her lethargic state.

"She told me to do this, but damn she told me Circia was fine, why the hell is she mad now?" Said Lon resting his palm against her other cheek. Lon hadn't not changed at all, still looked 19, but his hair had grown out. There stood Moira's little Indians: Lon, Fey, Faust, and Circe.

"I'm fine all of you… but my show…." Circe growled, they felt her power start to crack around her, it continued to grow and grow until, "They hated my paintings." Circe broke out in a fit of sobs, "even Neverland."

"Circ, calm down, now just breathe, you know, you can't please all of the people all of the time." Lon tried to reason, Circe just sobbed harder.

"Don't tell me you wanted to impress _him_…" Drawled Fey, knowing exactly buttons to push. "You act like you care about what _he_ thinks."

"Of course not" Snapped Circe as she instantly came back to her right mind. Her eyes filled with loathing at the mention on _that man_. Circe eyes changed from their ice blue to a vivid purple for a moment. "Thank you, I needed to vent my frustrations. You should start getting ready tomorrow is a big day."

"Circe, I almost forgot but, Moira wanted me to bring you Tepes." Said Lon as he pulled off what looked like a black snake skin coil from around his neck, the coil sprang to life at the sight of it's mistress he jumped at Circe and wrapped itself around Circe neck.

"Well I missed you too sweetie." Circe cooed at Tepes as she stroked his head with her finger. "Its early and we all must get some sleep. Good Morning." She smiled as they each departed their on their way. Circe just lay down on her bed and drifted to sleep, comforted by Tepes' nuzzling.

AN: that was my longest chapter so far, pathetic really oh well. They war begins next chapter, Hugz Tepes you're a little hell demon aren't you. Please review.


End file.
